Warming up
by phayte1978
Summary: The rain soaked them, simple as that. Walking into Yaku's house, they both discarded their shoes and socks- though the rest of them were still dripping wet.


The rain soaked them, simple as that. Walking into Yaku's house, they both discarded their shoes and socks- though the rest of them were still dripping wet.

"Told you we needed a damn umbrella," Yaku grumbled.

"But then we couldn't splash in the puddles!" Lev laughed.

What Lev considered splashing in puddles, was them hauling ass down the street from the bus stop to his house. In that short distance, Lev and his obscenely large feet seem to slam down into each puddle, soaking them more.

"Yeah… about that," Yaku growled, turning to face up at Lev- who was only smiling stupidly down at him. It was hard at times staying mad at Lev when his face was flushed from the cold, his hair stuck up from his running his hands back against his wet hair, and his clothes clinging weird to him. "Oh never mind," he mumbled, "We need to change and I'll make tea."

Problem was, there was nothing he knew he owned that would fit Lev. Walking back to his room, Lev peeled off his shirt and pants, leaving him in wet boxers.

"You are going to catch a damn cold," Yaku said, grabbing a blanket from his closet, tossing at Lev. "Here, wrap that around you… and give me your wet boxers too."

"You know, if you wanted me naked… you could have asked," Lev chuckled.

"Fine! Catch cold then!" Yaku barked.

A sneeze and Yaku glared at Lev til he wrapped the blankets around his body and threw his wet boxers at him- though he himself was still in his wet clothes. Changing quickly, he gathered their wet garments to throw in the dryer and go make tea- leaving Lev naked wrapped in a blanket in his room.

Making some tea, he stood in the kitchen, glad his parents were not home. How would he have explained an overly tall friend... naked in his room?

Not even wanting to think further on the issue, Yaku got them warm tea and headed back to his room.

What he did not expect to find was how Lev looked… naked and wrapped in the blanket. His hair was all still messed up and wet, there was a flush from the cold on his cheeks. Lev looked like a wet puppy as he smiled at him bringing in the tea. Sure Lev was more into cats, and if Yaku ever told him at that moment he looked like a soaked puppy- would have broken Lev's heart. Thoughts as this, Yaku kept to himself.

"Fix your damn hair," he grumbled, handing Lev the warm tea.

A hand through his hair, and Yaku almost laughed. Somehow Lev only made his hair stick up more. Rolling his eyes, he set his cup down and turned to Lev. "Why are you so hopeless?" he asked, his hands moving into Lev's hair to flatten it back down. The more he tried to push Lev's hair back down, the more it seemed to only stick up. "You're hair is as stupid as you are!" Yaku huffed, standing up to get a comb.

"It's only you seeing me," Lev pointed out.

"Yeah well, you look stupid," he said. He did not want to admit how damn cute Lev actually looked, or the idea that he was naked under that blanket. Making his way back over where Lev was, Yaku stood there, a bit annoyed they were almost eye level- though Lev was sitting on the bed. Lev held his cup of tea and sipped it while Yaku tried to smooth his hair back down. When his comb got tangled in a knot in Lev's hair, he heard Lev wince a bit and held his breath. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Nah, it's ok," Lev said, setting his cup down. "Better just get the knot out now than later."

Carefully pulling the comb and the knot, Yaku was able to finally able to get the comb through his hair. Once he was done and Lev's hair was laying back down, he stepped back to take in his work.

He had Lev's part all wrong, and though his hair was not sticking up anymore, it was laying differently. The look on Lev's face as he looked back at him, made him think of a wet puppy again. It was cute, and still funny looking. A small chuckle escaping his mouth, and Yaku threw down the comb, covering his mouth with his hands.

"You laughed!" Lev exclaimed, his cheeks turning red and eyes glittering at him.

"I did none of the sort," he growled.

"You did too! I heard it!" Lev pointed out.

Long arms reaching out for him and taking his waist- Yaku found Lev pulling him between his parted legs. Even with Lev seated, they were eye level now. It was small things that Lev had no control over that sometimes annoyed Yaku the most. If it wasn't for the stupid puppy dog looks Lev was giving him, he might have pushed him away.

Arms snaking around his waist, pulling him closer, and though he did not want to, Yaku was tilting his head to the side, pressing their mouths together. Lev's lips were warm from the tea, and the blanket was falling from his shoulders. As Yaku found his arms wrapping around Lev's shoulders, they weren't cold, but still had a slight chill to them.

It was hard for Yaku not to think about Lev having nothing on under that blanket wrapped around him- his chest slowly becoming exposed and his back the more they kissed. It did not seem to even phase Lev that half his body was about exposed. When Yaku pulled back, seeing how Lev's lips still pouted out at him- wanting more from the kiss- all Yaku saw was pale skin glowing from his bed.  
"You'll catch cold," Yaku said, reaching to grab for the blanket to pull back up over Lev's body.

Though Lev had other ideas. Tightening his hold on Yaku, he laid back, taking Yaku with him. A yelp and Yaku's feet were off the ground and his body pressed on top of Lev's.

"Damn brat," Yaku grumbled, then his mouth was covered again.

Lev had taken his hand, firmly placing on the back of his head- kissing him breathless. As much as Yaku wanted to fight it, he found himself returning the kiss, and making his body more comfortable on top of Lev's. Even with their extreme height difference, Yaku always found a way to make his body fold into Lev's. He was sure they would look absurd together, being as Lev was so freakishly tall- but when they laid down, height didn't seem to matter.

Lev continued to kiss him, licking into his mouth, holding the back of his head. Squirming a bit on top of Lev, Yaku stopped wondering if he weighted to much- he was sure Lev would have told him by now.

The blanket was just wrapped around Lev's center, leaving his chest and shoulders bare. His mind had dissolved from the cold rain, then Lev naked in his room- to Lev moaning softly into his mouth. Long limbs seem to only wrap around him- as if he would run away. It almost made Yaku laugh.

"Starting to warm up?" Yaku asked when he pulled from the kiss.

Eyes half closed while Lev smiled up at him. Skin flushed and lips swollen, Yaku found his mouth pressing to the pale, warm skin on Lev's neck. The heat between them growing with each pass of his tongue over Lev's exposed flesh. Yaku even found himself making small noises the more his hands worked over Lev's chest and his mouth over his shoulder.

Hands moving down his back, Yaku's bottom was cupped with one hand from Lev. Hands that more than doubled the size of his own. A palm splayed over his bottom, two fingers pressing between his cheeks, making Yaku squirm and moan softly as he bit at Lev's shoulder.

Fingers teasing at his bottom more, Yaku pushed down his hips, letting his swollen cock rub against Lev's stomach, biting down on his shoulder more.

"Yanno… I read somewhere," Lev gasped out, his hand moving under the waistband of Yaku's pants and boxers, his fingers teasing down the crease in his ass, circling at his rim. "Skin on skin is the best way to stay warm."

A small hum, and Yaku knew what Lev said was right, he just wasn't going to admit it. That fingering teasing at his rim, then another hand was pulling at his pants, sliding them off his body. Left in only his shirt, Yaku sat up a bit, peeling the blanket from Lev's center, putting in view Lev's equally swollen cock.

"It is cold," was all Yaku could manage to say.

In an instant, Yaku was flipped on his back, the blanket over Lev's back while Lev smiled down at him. Grabbing the edge of the blanket, Yaku pulled it over Lev's head, their lips meeting once more. He was smothered by the mass of Lev over him, his body easily submerged in the long limbs and thick blanket.

A warm and wet mouth moved from his lips onto his neck. Gasping for air under the hot blanket, Yaku only felt the heat rise between them more. They went from being cold and soaked, to being hot- to the point of boiling over.

"Yaku," Lev whispered, then a distinct sound of a cap opening, Lev's mouth back on his neck, then fingers teasing at his rim again.

"No damn marks!" Yaku growled out. Not that it ever did any good. Every damn time whenever he was with Lev, he found marks on his neck and chest he had to hide. It was a good thing it was winter and he could get by with sweaters and scarves.

Gasping as one of Lev's overly large (and long) finger pressed into him- Yaku held him tighter, moaning and breathing heavy. He already felt full from the intrusion, though Lev continued to slide his finger in and out of him. After a few pushes of his hand, another finger entered Yaku, making him cry out, his hands grabbing the blanket as if he were trying to hold on.

"Hah!" Yaku gasped, a mouth covering his as fingers worked him open. He had Lev's tongue and fingers inside of him- his body humming with desire, his cock leaking steadily onto his abdomen when each curl of Lev's fingers.

Fingernails finding Lev's back, he hissed out, pressing a third finger in. It was one thing Yaku was thankful for- Lev alway took his time. Lev was not only much taller than him, but way more endowed. The first time they fooled around- he about scared off from the sheer size of Lev's cock.

Now he was more use to it. Arching his back, pressing down on the fingers inside of him, and Yaku moaned steadily into Lev's mouth. The air around them thick and hot under the blanket, making Yaku pull it from over their heads, allowing the cool air to rush over their faces.

"Are you warm now?" Yaku asked, his lips brushing over Lev's.

"Almost," Lev replied, sliding his fingers out, rubbing his cock with lube and pressing his knees back.

The blanket still resting on Lev's shoulders, he slowly pushed in. Yaku gasped, closing his eyes as he felt his body was going to split down the center. No matter how much they did this, it was always the same feeling. He was afraid that maybe he was too small for Lev, that there was no way it would fit.

It was a slow process, then Lev held still, the sweat building behind his neck and between his brow. Leaning up, Yaku licked where Lev's upper lip was wet, tasting the salt, feeling his body open more to Lev.

Both of them were breathing heavy as Lev held still over him, bracing himself on his forearms, and his eyes closed. Another deep breath and his eyes slowly opened, looking down at Yaku.

If it wasn't for at the moment that Yaku felt his body might split into two, he would have laughed- Lev's hair was all mused around his head again. So much for smoothing it out.

"Your hair is being stupid again," Yaku breathed out.

A small chuckle and Lev kissed his forehead. "Fix it… later," Lev breathed.

Pushing himself back, Lev wrapped his arm underneath Yaku, pulling his hips more into his lap, the blanket falling off of them onto the floor. Yaku had no idea how- but Lev was even deeper inside of him.

"Hah! Lev!" he cried out.

Lev had his knees bent under him, with Yaku's bottom resting on his thighs. A hand splayed over Yaku's lower abdomen and Lev gasped.

"I can feel myself inside of you," Lev breathed, pulling out and pressing back in slowly, his hand pushing down on Yaku's abdomen more.

"It's cause you're freakishly huge!" Yaku growled, slowly moving his hips, feeling every bit of Lev deep inside of him- reaching places he had never known could be reached.

Slow shallow thrust, and Yaku was moaning. His body completely vulnerable to Lev. Splayed out, arching his back, his bottom resting on warm thighs- Lev slowly pushed in and out of him. A loud cry when a wet hand wrapped his cock, making Yaku's body shake. Lev pumped at his cock, Yaku moved his hips more.

"You feel… so good," Lev breathed, gasping and moaning.

Both of them flush and covered in sweat, Yaku felt he would combust at any moment. Lev was pressing down steadily on his abdomen while his other hand stroked his cock. It left Yaku to moving his hips as his body felt.

Normally, he was pissed when he got off before Lev, but the way he was working his cock found him releasing onto his stomach. Gasping for air, his body going limp- then his legs were being pushed more apart and his knees bent.

Lev was back over him, his body looming and covering his. Hard thrust pounding into his body and Yaku was mumbling gibberish. Loud grunts and groans, then Lev was shaking and his body collapsing onto his.

Heavy- Lev was heavy! Small breaths as Yaku felt he was being suffocated, and his fist weakly pounding at Lev's back.

"You're going to crush me!" Yaku cried out.

"Oh… sorry," Lev mumbled, sliding out of him and turning to his side.

Without Lev's body over his, the cold air quickly chilled him. His body wasn't moving and all he wanted was the blanket that was discarded on the floor.

"Cold…" Yaku groaned.

"Me too," Lev gasped, face down into the mattress.

"Get the damn blanket!"

"Can't move."

"Ugh! You are hopeless!" Yaku growled, crawling to the edge of his bed to get the blanket from earlier.

Once they were covered, Lev scooted so his head was on Yaku's chest, holding him tightly. Hair stuck all up in his face, and Yaku tried to smooth it back down.

"We really need to do something about your hair," he grumbled.

"We should be more worried about getting me clothes," Lev pointed out.

"They will be dry soon," Yaku said, a yawn taking over him.

"This is warm too," Lev said, tightening his grip around his center.

"But you can't go out like that!"

"True…"

"You really are hopeless."

"That is why I have you," Lev said, then yawning and smacking his mouth.

"I think our tea is cold," Yaku said.

"Hungry now."

Yaku usually would have gotten up and made them something to eat, but he knew Lev was into this cuddling thing. If he got up too fast, it was like staring at a sad puppy when he got back. A heavy sigh and he continued to run his fingers through the mess of Lev's hair, trying to debate what he could make for them eat- definitely something warm.


End file.
